The present invention relates to an improved bottle cap device and more particularly to a bottle cap that is formed having a positive sealing arrangement for use with bottles that store gaseous liquid such as soda water and like carbonated beverages. The bottle cap device includes a cap body and a sealing cover or lid that is formed having a depending semi-spherical sealing member that engages a gasket mounted within the cap body each time the cover is locked closed.
Many types of cap devices are presently in use and they vary in configuration and how they are capped on a bottle. This is generally due to the configuration of the bottle in which the soda is stored. Some known soda-bottle caps are just simple plastic snap-on units or caps having internal threads that match particular bottle arrangements and these caps have no particular sealing arrangement. Both of the types of caps do not provide proper sealing to prevent gases within the soda water from slowly leaking out. When the gas is allowed to escape from the bottled soda it is no longer desirable since it becomes what is referred to as "flat".
Therefore, such bottle caps generally have inherently poor sealing qualities. This is particularly true with bottle caps that are mounted to the larger 2 liter soda bottles commonly sold in markets, liquor stores, drug stores and like places. These bottles are often provided with soft aluminum caps that are fixedly sealed to the thread outlet neck portion of the bottle. This type of cap is removed from a bottle by rotating the cap so as to force it to break loose from an integrally formed holding ring member. Many times, the soft metal caps are distorted by the force required to remove them, causing the cap to lose its circular shape which then prevents it from being properly sealed, and allows the gases to leak out of the bottle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sealing cap that is simple to operate and yet provides a very positive seal when remounted to me threaded neck portion of a 2 liter plastic bottle or other container.